User talk:Barkjon/2
This is my new user talk page! My old talk page was getting really full so, just like on Wikipedia, I made an archive. To see it, go to: Archive:Barkjon Talk 1. Thanks! if yours is getting full to, just archive some of it. --~Barkjon | talk 22:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat Well done on becoming a bureaucrat! Oh, and I like your new signature. Robbsi 05:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) You made me a bureacrat!? Thanks SO much! And thanks for complimenting on my signature!-- Barkjon 18:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Okay... Okay. Maybe I got a bit carried away... --Ocnarf rocks 10:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Ya, ya sorta did.-- Barkjon 17:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for considering making me an admin! You are welcome!-- Barkjon 23:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Happy Holidays Barkjon Dunklebug 06:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Dunklebug Merry Christmas! I've worked quite hard on this template, but I still can't fix it. Anyway, I hope that you have a Christmas filled with joy and a happy new year! Robbsi 06:06, 24 December 2007 (UTC) You too! Have a Merry Christmas!-- Barkjon 21:28, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Yeh, thanks! Er, you wanted to know about the IRC, right? Well, it's a place where you can talk to each other about the CPWiki or CP in general. Hope it helps! LB22 19:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :P.S.-how do you get the funky signature!? Ok, I knew that, but do you actually hear the other's voices? About the signature, go to Wikipedia, go to my talk page, and click on one of the links for signatures. Just like you said, 'Hope it helps!' LOL.-- Barkjon 20:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Hah yeh, you can see everyone talking but you can't actually hear them!! Anywayz, thanks alot! Hey wanna go onto it? Reply on my page plz, ; Signed:LB22 20:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, see everyone talking, more like Club Penguin? I'll ask my parents to go on it some time.-- Barkjon 20:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) For the Above! Cool, you know, thanks! I never thought that I would get the reception I did when I came here! Thanks for being a great friend! ; Best Regards! LB22 20:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks I would be honoured to be a sysop, but I am suprised that you have said so this early. Please state a reason for it. Thanks again LB22 16:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ; PS-thanks for voting on the poll! Hey again! So, what else needs doing? Hey again! So, what else needs doing?LB22 17:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :'( CP on my PC isn't working!!!!!!! It's just continuing to say 'Loading Club Penguin 25%'! I am so upset...I am spiralling. Do you know a way of getting on? PS-I haven't even logged in!!LB22 17:57, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Hi (again, again again....) Soz for yapping at you all this time, but is Ocnarf Rocks currently active? Just wanna know ; Kind Regards ; LB22 18:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Nope he isn't very active. Hope that helps.-- Barkjon 20:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :( I have announced this to TurtleShroom and now I will say this to you. I am quitting the wiki. I am mistrusted by said user and I think it will spoil a very good wiki. I am sorry to say it, but I think it is the best thing. If you wish to talk to me, I will be here tomorrow and I will be at my own project to get that working. ; So, for the last time...(sniff, sniff...sob, sob...) ; Warm Regards ; LB22 21:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Shall I go on a USA server? Shall I go on a US server now. Tell me which one to go to. PS-I have accepted you on CP. LB22 20:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) You have? Awesome! By the way, I usually go on CP on US, server Half Pipe, at the Cove or lighthouse, as 4:15-5:00 PM PST. See ya another time!-- Barkjon 00:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Vandal! There is a user that has vandalised the Clock Tower page (which I have reverted) and the Main Page. Said user goes under the name: Carcrazyguy100. Please consider for punishment. ; Warm Regards ; LB22 19:47, 8 January 2008 (UTC)‎ Ok!-- Barkjon 19:57, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Blog What do you think of the blog idea? LB22 19:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I think it's pretty good.-- Barkjon 22:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Christianity Hey, I heard you are a Christian! I am not totally firm but I do believe! Good on you! LB22 21:13, 11 January 2008 (UTC) That's awesome! So ,like, you just became one?-- Barkjon 14:37, 12 January 2008 (UTC) It's was tought a lot in my primary school, and I have been baptized so I s'pose I am! (Although not firmly!) LOL! LB22 15:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) One more thing Have you seen Wikia Search yet? I recommend you see it, cos they need things about CP!LB22 15:54, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Need More Info Around Christmas time you talked to me about sysop tips and I am really interested because again if you make me a sysop I will be happy. LB22 became one pretty quickly and you even wanted to make him one I want to be like that please! I want to learn the fundamentals of being a sysop or you and all the other guys can have a poll. Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:14, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya keep doing editing. I'll make a poll soon!-- Barkjon 18:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) KK! Ok I am there, I will be Rossin222 LB22 15:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Rockpooper? Some thoughtless person made some page called Rockpooper and it has a link to some site called www.example.net! I believe this page should be deleted however I sadly have no trace of any penguin that did it but this should be deleted! Dunklebug 05:25, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Penguin Standard Time Totally Vandalized! Somebody completely vandalized the Penguin Standard Time page with a link to a website look or check the history if it gets fixed but you should leave a message to the person with the link to his Club Penguin Cheat website. Maybe I will fix it! Dunklebug 05:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Rocketsnail Games Completely Vandalized! It's the same person who completely vandalized Penguin Standard Time Dunklebug 06:04, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Pizzatron 3000 (Candy Ingredients) Vandalized The same person that vandalized Penguin Standard Time and Rocketsnail Games Dunklebug 06:07, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Gift Shop Completely Vandalized! It's the same person who vandalized Penguin Standard Time Rocketsnail Games and Pizzatron 3000 (Candy Ingredients) Dunklebug 06:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug To See Vandalizims To See How bad the vandalizims were check the history if they are fixed by the time you see this! Dunklebug 06:14, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Just Thought It Was Funny =-] I just thought it was funny that both of us have a black puffle named Ace. I noticed the picture Me & Ace or Ace & I and thought funny i have a black puffle named Ace! Be Sure To Check Out My Weekly Polls! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:58, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya that is funny!-- Barkjon 02:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Band Hey I would like to know the name of your band because on my page I created entitled Bands of course you can only imagine I want to turn it into a great article. I would like to make a section called "Club Penguin Wiki Member Bands" Wow that was long LOL! P.S. Could I join your band as a violinist P.S.S. If you have a different name for the mentioned section let me know Have A Nice Day =-] Dunklebug 03:34, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yes you can join my band. And yes I'll try to make a new name for the page. P.S. My band's name is the Pengu's. I'm the drummer. -- Barkjon 00:05, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Abilities of A Sysop I would like to know the special things I will be able to do if I am a sysop. Just so I have a clear idea of what my "Job" will be on Club Penguin with the role of a sysop I just need to know some basics Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 01:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug